Edward McDeviant
Edward Mc Deviant is a human palnswalker and a member of the champions of magic representing the dark magics of death and Parasitism. Bio: Early life: Edward was born to a middle class family in the fay blessed realm of Kamalear. He would attend the School of Milli in the School of Death. Here he met Paul miller, and the two became close friends. Forming the champions of Magic: Around the time of their graduation he would meet with Paul who told him of his meeting with Baccob the Sorcerer and of his quest. He would convince Edward to join him in there cause as well as their friend Sore Hakari and the original Ren Pendragon and together they formed the original champions of Magic with Ni Fureya joining soon after. Their fist task would be fighting against a mind mage, and former call mate Max "Laxup" Shaba. They would fight against the Lunar Dragon known as Zero and Ren would slay him unfortunately merging with its fell spirit becoming the New Zero . Defender of the Shrine: The Champions would then come in conflict with Overlord Rho who planed to take revenge upon his former mentor as well as the champions patron's the Children of Mana. Sadly he would miss this fight as he was still recovering from injuries taken in the Eclipse. Champions Vs Emperor: He would invaid the lunar empire but barly escape with his life Personality: Edward McDeviant is more or less a Jerk, Outside of his friend, He seem like to care nothing for the other, hurting anyone he see, and a perverts to all girls, Playing, Toying and Messing with them like a cat to a Rat. But if you gotten to know him he kind and caring to his friend, Good Hearted and deepy care for his friend. He deeply love Techno and respect her as a Good friend, He really respect Paul as his Best Friend even willing to all the bad thing, even making himself be his 'Darkside' for him. However, even though, he is bit selfish even to his friend, he his way to threaten Ni becasue he worry that he will losed Techno from her, got into a fight with Paul becasue of the side treat. But after his spark ignite, he was allow and come to think about the thing he did. One he find Paul in Ravnica he feel like he doesn't deserve his forgiveness. Powers: Expert level Wizard: He is a graduate and a master of death magic. Planswalker: Manipulation of Art: as a siren can manipulate the world through music he can do so through art Titles: Relationships: Family: Friends: Paul Miller - Best Friend, and Teammate, Max, Friend and Teammate. Sore, Friend and Teammate. Ni - Friend and Teammate. Pink Rose - Friend, Romantic rival (Ex-lover of his lover). Romantic: Tekuno Sekkai: Lover. Rivals: Ren "Zero" Pendragon: Enemy and former friend of his. Trivia: * He was Created by PMiller and his article of the Keyvaile version was made for his Birthday in 2019 * Originally he was an Nicer Guy. ** Originally, Edward was Paul's 1st and his Best of Friend, but do to Ren being a friend with Paul before Edward, He became 2nd Best Friend. * Edward dislike the stereotypes of Darkness used like him are Pure Evil, That he'd Point out the Hypocrite of the "Good Guy." * Category:PMiller1 Category:Wizard Category:Planswalker Category:DeathHouse Category:GuestCharacters Category:Humans Category:Kamalear Category:1976 E Births